


Run Away Together

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Look, there's no plot here. It's two beautiful women in love. That's it.
Relationships: Victoria Hand/Isabelle Hartley
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Run Away Together

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day #14

"Let’s run away together.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s impossible.”

Izzy sighed. “Oh come on, a road trip would do us some good.”

“You know, some of us take our responsibilities seriously,” Victoria told her, giving her a look she knew very well.

Izzy pulled Vic in close. “You know I love your love of duty, but what about your responsibilities to me?”

Vic laughed. “Responsibilities to you? And what might those be?”

“Oh, you know. Making me happy. Keeping me satisfied.”

“Don’t you mean always leaving you wanting more?”

Izzy smiled. “See, this is why I love you so much.”


End file.
